The Sexual Adventures of Camp Half Blood
by Arc1234
Summary: This is purely a smut story. Rated M for a reason. If you don't like, don't read. Otherwise enjoy and please review! It's mainly Percy x someone but I'll add other characters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. This is my first smut fanfic. I hope you enjoy. This story will purely be smut, so that's why it's Rated M. You have been warned. If you don't like it, please don't read. If you do, I hope you like it. Like I said, it is my first fanfic. Please review, I do accept constructive feedback but please no unnecessary insults. Also comment down what other pairings you would like. For now, I'm doing Percy X Someone but perhaps later I'll be doing other characters as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

First Chapter- Percy x Thalia

Thalia smiled as she breathed in the fresh air of Camp Half Blood after a long time. It had been a while since the Hunt had been here and Artemis had ordered the girls to go to Camp Half-Blood while she was on Olympus dealing with some matters of Olympus.

"Get settled in Cabin 8, I'll join you in a bit…" Thalia told the hunters as they moved towards the Artemis cabin. She knew Chiron was already informed of their arrival, so she didn't bother going to the Big House. Instead she decided to go to her Cabin 1: Zeus's Cabin.

It had been quite a while since she had been in here. There were still a lot of photos she remembered she had taken that were kept neatly on the shelves there. She smiled to herself as she got lost in memories. Soon enough she lay down on her bed, tired from the long day she had.

She then decided to masturbate for a bit. Unlike most of the hunters, she had joined to join them to avoid the prophecy. She didn't want to risk letting Kronos tempting her into joining him and she had been fine with joining Artemis. She had found peace in the hunt, something she hadn't felt in a very long time, but the only downside was that she couldn't satisfy her desires to the limit she wanted. Sure, even though she's had other girls service her before, but nothing replaced the feeling of a real cock inside her.

Her mind flew back to the time of when she had slept with Percy. They were both teenagers with the problems of hormones and during their quest, they had sex in the car. She smiled as she remembered the feeling of Percy pounding her in the back of the car and the amount of pleasure it drove in her.

She looked down and saw that she was nowhere near satisfied. She decided to talk to Percy in his cabin and hopefully convince him to satisfy her. And plus, Annabeth was out to see some of her family so she wouldn't be back for a few days, so this was perfect for her.

She quickly put her dress back on and trekked towards Cabin 3. She knocked and waited for a minute.

"Come in!" she heard Percy say.

She went in and saw Percy lying in his bed just playing around with his Camp Half Blood necklace.

"Hey Pinecone Face. You just arrive?" he asked with a smile

"Yup, just got the hunters settled in their cabin" she replied.

He gestured for her to sit down on the bed across him and she obliged. Soon they were talking about things that had happen. Percy talked about the quest he had on the Argo II and also his time at Camp Jupiter while she talked about some of the adventures she had over the past few months with the hunt. It felt good catching up with him after a long time. She hadn't seen him since the 2nd Titan War and it felt good to see him, even if she was here for a different reason.

"Dammit, now my urges are back" she thought as she felt the little nagging in between her legs. She tried to rub them together to bring some relief but to her displeasure, it did nothing.

Percy noticed the discomfort on her face

"You alright?" he asked

She just nodded, not trusting herself to say anything that might embarrass her. Then Percy understood and started to smirk.

"So, you're horny? I'd guess so after being with the hunters for so long"

Suddenly Thalia rushed towards him and kissed him very passionately on the lips and she pushed him onto his bed. Percy smiled in between the kiss as he responded back with the same amount of passion. His hands slowly travelled to her back side and started groping it causing her to moan in between the kiss.

She broke it off to pull her shirt off her body. Percy was happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra. In return he took of his t-shirt for Thalia to see his muscled body. She smiled as she kissed Percy again, tracing his 6 pack sensually making him shiver in pleasure. He broke the kiss again and flipped them around, so he was on top.

"Now that's better" he said, his eyes clouded with lust. He yanked Thalia's clothes off, leaving her fully naked with her D cup breasts, her nipples hard as rock as she waited for Percy to start fucking her senseless.

Percy smiled one more time and then took off his shorts, revealing his 8-inch cock, ready for attention.

"Well, this has certainly grown over the years," she said, her eyes glinting. She gestured for him to lie down as he did while she slithered towards his dick. She grasped it with her hand, feeling it pulse. She stroked it a few times to ensure it was at full length before wrapping her lips around it and going down 3 inches, bringing out a moan from Percy as he put his hand on her head to make sure she didn't leave, not that she was going to. She slowly worked her way towards the bottom, her tongue sliding along the bottom of his penis, increasing the pressure and pleasure for Percy. She managed to get 7 inches down her mouth when suddenly Percy grabbed her head and forced down the last inch.

Her eyes widened for a moment as she got over the shock and continued to suck him off, using her hands to pleasure his balls while her other hand was buried in her pussy.

"Your pussy is probable dripping wet, isn't it you little slut? FUCK, oh you're so good at this. I bet you can't wait till I let out all my creamy cum down your warm throat and then shoot more out all over your tits. Yeah, that's it you slut. Take it in. FUCK!" Percy roared as he let out his cum

Thalia took in as much as she could, and then let the rest go all over her tits. She smiled as she finally got cum all over her chest. But Percy was nowhere near done. He grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed, and started fingering her, making her writhe in pleasure. He carried on for a bit but then stopped suddenly smiling evilly.

"Please Percy! Don't stop!" Thalia cried

"Tell me how badly you want it?" Percy replied

"Please Percy!" Thalia begged

"Sorry not convincing enough Pinecone face. Who's a bad girl?" Percy teased

"I AM. I AM A BAD GIRL. PLEASE JUST FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I'LL BE SEEING STARS! PLEASE JUST FUCK ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!" Thalia replied screaming in agony, wanting to be fucked.

Percy smiled as he increased the pace of his fingers but Thalia wasn't having that.

"Percy, I can get the hunters to do this for me. Please just put in your dick and fuck me!" Thalia said.

Percy smiled as he took out his fingers, pumped his dick and without any warning slammed it into her cunt, and began to plow her as hard as he could. Weeks of stress that was built inside of him just let loose as he fucked this bitch in front of him without any mercy. He grabbed her tits with his hand and started playing with them. They were incredibly firm yet so soft.

He fucked her for 10 minutes straight, her pussy clenching his dick, making him go even faster and soon enough he felt the tightening in his balls.

"Thalia I'm going to cum." Percy grunted

"Inside me please," Thalia moaned, her face contorted with pleasure as she took all of Percy in her.

It only took a minute before Percy felt his orgasm coming.

"Here it is you bitch. Take it! Take it all you little slut!" Percy roared as he started cumming inside her. He gasped in pleasure as he let out all of his cum inside of Thalia. He fired 7 rounds before pulling out and lying next to her, his face showing his exhaustion as they both recovered from their intense pleasure

Thalia was quite tired but still had enough for one more round. She got on her knees and she pumped up Percy's dick to full mast. It took a few minutes, but it managed to rise. She placed it in between her breasts and started sliding up and down. Percy motioned for her to stop. He put his hand into a drawer and got out some whipped cream and sprayed it all over het tits and nipples and the area in between. He gave it a quick lick and motioned for her to continue.

Thalia continued servicing his cock and Percy moaned out in pleasure, feeling the slippery sensation of the cream and his cum. Thalia kept on going, licking his dick whenever she got a chance, increasing Percy's pleasure. It didn't take long before Percy felt his balls tighten then again let out his cum on Thalia's face and on her tits.

She lay next to him and Percy put his head in between her soft breasts and let exhaustion take over him.

Thalia smiled as she watched Percy sleep. She hoped this wouldn't be their last time and after a few minutes she fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2- Percy x Hera

**Hi there. I decided to stay up late at night to write another chapter because I felt like it. This one isn't as long as I had hoped it would be but I hope you do enjoy it. Next chapter will be Percy and Annabeth but I'm willing to take comments on what people would like for the 4th chapter. Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Percy x Hera

Percy smiled as he walked through the streets of Olympus. His body felt so much more stress free after his recent event with Thalia. He smiled as he remembered how he let out all his stress on Thalia, fucking her with no mercy.

He smiled on as he walked through Olympus. Its beauty still left him in a daze every time. Thousands of years' worth of world changing moments just engraved in the architecture made by Annabeth. He then walked past the statue of Hera, and a scowl came on his face. He understood why Hera did what she did, in order to unite the Romans with the Greeks, but the way she treated Annabeth just annoyed him thoroughly.

He decided to get a little even at the goddess. He took out Riptide and put the cap at the back, forming it into a pen, just like it did in Tartarus, and started to draw all over her statue. First, he drew a moustache on her face, using a little help for the winds to float above. Then he drew some very inappropriate symbols all over her body and even wrote 'slut' on her breasts.

He smirked as he looked at his handiwork. Then he felt a slight tug in his body, like there was a godly presence pulling him somewhere. The next thing he knew, he found himself in a large mansion. He appeared to be in a bedroom, made out of a beautiful type of marble, with pictures of peacocks embroidered on the walls. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling and an extremely large bed with a woman sitting there, hey eyes narrowed. This was Lady Hera herself, Queen of the Gods.

"Perseus Jackson. Mind explaining what you were doing to my statue?" she said with a growl in her voice. Percy narrowed his eyes as he glared right back.

"Oh, nothing much. Just finishing off the last finishing touches that my girlfriend left." Percy replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Now many may say Percy was dumb for insulting the Queen of the Gods but he was prepared for this. He had brought Celestial Bronze handcuffs with him jus in case of a confrontation like this.

"You dare. You may be a son of my brother, but I'll not have you speak to me that way, no matter the reason. Apologise at once or el-"she was cut off as Percy used the hilt of Riptide to knock her in the head. If it was anyone else, they'd be unconscious but Hera just stumbled. However, that was just the opening Percy needed as he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her towards the bed and locking both her hands in handcuffs to the bed posts. The celestial bronze glowed for a moment, signalling that Hera's powers were now subdued.

"Let me go now Perseus, lest you face my wrath!" Hera said in anger but also a little bit of fear as she wondered what the son of Poseidon might do.

"Be quiet and listen or else it'll get much worse. Now, you have been tormenting my girlfriend for a very long time. It's time for you to learn a little humility and I'm going to teach it to you." Percy said with an evil grin on his face.

He used Riptide and cut off her clothes leaving her naked in front of Percy. He had to admit she looked good. Well it'd be obvious considering she was a goddess. Her boobs weren't too big but just perfect for her size and her pussy seemed extremely tight, Percy could tell from just looking at it.

"What are you doi-"was Hera managed to say before Percy spanked her ass. It was so soft yet jiggled a lot.

"Did I say you can speak? You'll speak when I say you can!" Percy growled. He looked at her pussy and inserted 2 fingers, making her moan. It had been a long time since Zeus had paid attention to her needs and Percy was giving her that attention. Percy inserted another finger and increased the pace, making Hera moan even more and she just gasped in pleasure.

After a few minutes, Percy could tell Hera was close to cumming and just when he felt her tense up, he pulled his fingers out, smirking at her face when she felt the loss.

"Aggghhh! Don't you dare stop! Don't you d-"again she was interrupted as Percy slapped her ass even harder.

"Seems you don't understand who's in charge. Guess I'll just have to break you slowly" Percy said. He continued this for a while, but then decided to step it up a little bit

He took off his clothes and went over to Hera. He slapped her face for good measure and then buried his dick in her pussy, relishing its tightness. She had to have one of the tightest pussies in existence and he enjoyed the feeling of her pussy clenching his dick as he rammed it in her.

Hera was immediately a moaning mess. She couldn't help it. It had been so long since she had someone down there satisfying her needs that it felt like a new sensation. Percy kept slapping her ass as he thrusted into her, giving it a golden tinge. He grabbed her tits roughly and started abusing them by slapping them and pulling on her nipples. If only he has some nipple clamps with him.

"Here you go Percy. Just make sure you teach her a good lesson," he heard in his head. He immediately recognised that voice to be Aphrodite's as a pair of nipple clamps shimmered into existence beside him. He mentally thanked her as he placed them on Hera's rock hard nipples.

Hera gasped in pleasure again as she felt the coldness of the clamps on her nipples, adding to her pleasure but also felt a wave of pain coursing through her body. It didn't help that Percy was still slapping her ass, none too gently either.

After a few minutes. Percy felt Hera tense up again, signalling that she was about to cum and immediately pulled out. This time, Hera didn't have a sneer on her face, but instead her face was one of pleading.

"Please Percy. Just fuck me. I'll do anything. Just please satisfy me needs. It's been so long, I'll do anything you say, please just fuck me till I can't walk anymore" Hera cried out, making Percy smile. This was exactly what he needed.

"Swear to me that you'll never try to harm Annabeth again. Swear it on the Styx that never again will you try to torment Annabeth Chase again. Swear it here and now, or I can make this go on longer" Percy threatened

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll never try to harm or torment Annabeth Chase again. Now please just fuck me Percy!" Hera begged.

Percy smiled when he heard the thunder rumble as then inserted his cock once again, making Hera cry out in pleasure. He just pounded her like there was no tomorrow and with each thrust, Hera let out a moan of pleasure. It didn't take her long before she finally came, releasing all the cum that she could. But Percy wasn't done.

He took off her handcuffs and turned her around, her backside facing him. He slapped her ass once again and inserted his dick again, just fucking her endlessly.

"Oh fuck yes. Please don't stop. Please never stop. FUCK! Just don't stop. Keep abusing my body as you wish, just don't stop. FUCKKK!" she cried out as Percy took her from behind showing no signs of slowing down, just kept on thrusting behind her.

It took him a while before he finally felt a tightening in his balls. He pulled out turned her around and rammed his dick down her throat. Hera's eyes widened as she had no time to adjust before Percy let out all his cum down her throat. He fired off 7 rounds down her throat and 2 rounds on her chest, causing her to fall on her bed from the exhaustion.

Percy smiled as he looked the goddess, just lying there covered in his cum. He got dressed and said to her

"Don't ever forget this you bitch. And if you decide to torment anyone else, remember that I'll find out and next time I won't be so fucking nice!" Percy growled. He turned around and walked out her palace, knowing this wouldn't be the last time he came in here.


	3. Chapter 3- Percy x Annabeth

**Sorry this wasn't as long as I hoped it to be. I've been busy since my work schedule has started again. I hope to get out the next chapter soon. Hopefully it'll be longer as I ease back into my work life. Please review and enjoy. And comment down any pairing you want me to do next**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Percy x Annabeth

It had been 2 weeks since Percy had seen Annabeth. After the war, she wanted to go be with her family for a while, so he hadn't talked to her that much apart from an Iris Message every night before going to sleep.

She was expected to come back to camp today evening, to help with building some cabins and shrines on Olympus so Percy knew he would be able to see her today.

Some time in the evening, he heard a knock and told the person come in. He could tell it was Annabeth the moment he saw those blond curls swipe in through the doors.

"Hey Wise girl, how was it with your family?" Percy asked

"It was fine Seaweed Brain. It went better than I thought considering my Stepmother" She responded with a smile.

She cuddled up next to him as they talked about life in general. She was happy to see that Percy wasn't so stressed anymore. After Tartarus, she was concerned how it might change him, but he seemed to be coping well. He didn't seem to have any nightmares for the past 3 days as well, so it seemed like he was recovering. She didn't seem to be doing that bad either.

They started sleeping with each other, thinking it was a way to drown out the memories. It wasn't practical but it seemed to work so neither of them complained.

"Hey wise girl, you there?" Percy asked.  
"Yeah. Sorry just zoned out for a bit." She replied with a smile. "Just thinking about how life has changed for us after this war,"

"Well it's been getting better, especially since we've started sleeping together" Percy replied with a smirk. "But it's been a hard 2 weeks without you,"

"Oh, is that so?" She replied, her mouth forming a smirk as well. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm staying the night here"

Percy didn't say anything but instead just kissed her with a fiery passion which Annabeth responded with an equal amount of passion. Percy had been horny since she left and now that she was back, he intended fuck her as much as he could.

Percy broke the kiss to take off his shirt, while Annabeth did the same. Percy say she was wearing a bra and tore it off her. He then yanked her shorts off, leaving her in all her glory on his bed.

Annabeth knew Percy was very excited. After all, she had been gone for two weeks and using a vibrator didn't have the same feeling as Percy's 8-inch cock and She knew Percy felt the same.

Percy kissed her neck hungrily, leaving bite marks all over her, but Annabeth didn't mind. She usually played the submissive role during sex, allowing Percy to use her body as he pleased. It was a little bit odd for the daughter of Athena, but she didn't mind it so long as Percy was happy.

Percy travelled down her body, from her neck to her collarbone, making her moan. Soon enough, he reached her tits. He sucked on her nipples while using his fingers to pinch the other one, making her shudder in pleasure. He then reached her pussy.

He grabbed her hips on both sides to make sure she stayed in place, and then started eating her out, making Annabeth roll her eyes backwards in pleasure. H thrust his tongue inside her juicy cunt, making her juicy cunt making her gasp even more. Soon enough she came all over him.

She told Percy to lie down while she took his dick in her hands. She could feel it pulse in her hands. She gave it a quite lick before taking him all in. She couldn't take in all 8 inches yet, but she managed to cover 6 inches, using her hands to cover what was left, making Percy moan in pleasure.

Percy grabbed both sides of her head and forced all 8 inches down her throat, making her gag a little bit but she relaxed her throat so it was easier for Percy to slide his dick. Percy kept abusing her throat for another 2 minutes before he let out his cum down her throat. Annabeth took it all down, savouring the flavour as it shot down to her stomach. Ever since they started having sex, her taste of Ambrosia had changed to Percy's cum, not that she minded.

Percy lay down on the bed, a little bit tired. Annabeth took that opportunity to jerk Percy's cock to full mast before she aimed it down her pussy and started riding it. Percy grabbed her tits from behind and started playing with them, feeling the softness of them while she pleasured him. She kept moaning while Percy grunted trying to hold back his cum. He slapped her ass a few times, making it go red while Annabeth moaned even more. Suddenly something broke inside of Percy. He took her off him put her on the bed, grabbed her by the throat and started pounding her pussy, just fucking it at speeds never thought before.

Annabeth was used to this, knowing the dominant side of Percy was showing, as she just relaxed down the bed while Percy pounded her, holding her down using his hands on her throat.

It took him 5 minutes before Percy felt his orgasm approaching. He grunted and once again let out all his cum inside her pussy. Thankfully, she was on pills so she wouldn't get pregnant.

Percy let out 5 rounds inside her and then let out the rest all over his tits. He grabbed her from behind and started fucking her from behind. Annabeth moaned feeling Percy's balls slapping her skin over and over again while he kept fucking her repeatedly. He kept slapping her ass, making it a nice shade of red while he felt the tightness of her ass.

"Oh fuck, your ass is so tight as always. I don't know how you still keep it so tight. Fuck!"  
"Fuck me Percy. Please just carry on!"  
SLAP!  
"I am you Master. You will address me as such!" He roared out  
"I'm so sorry Master. Please punish this slave for her disobedience!" Annabeth cried out

SLAP SLAP! That was all that was heard as Percy kept fucking her. Soon enough he felt his cum approaching and let it all out in her ass. A few seconds later, he collapsed on the bed, exhaustion taking over the son of Poseidon. Annabeth smiled as she watched him fall asleep. She cuddled up next to him, still covered in his cum as she fell asleep next to him.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note

* * *

Sorry I haven't been able to upload. I just finished my holidays last week and I've been stuck in my work. I should have time to write something tonight and post it tomorrow. And hopefully once I get adjusted back to my schedule, I'll be able to upload regularly  
Thanks for being patient

**Stay tuned for tomorrow**

**Arc1234**


	5. Chapter 5- Percy x Reyna

**Please read note at the bottom! So sorry it wasn't long. I'll address at the bottom. Also a reply to a comment by willcraftNex**

* * *

Percy x Reyna

Percy smiled as he walked around Camp Jupiter. The view of this place left him breathless every time. He was on his way to the Principia, for some 'alone' time with Reyna.

He had received an invitation from Reyna earlier on for their 'sessions' and immediately left for the Principia.

And there she was, lying on her bed with an extremely sexy grin.

"Hey Percy," Reyna said in a sultry voice.

"Hey Reyna. Heard you needed some relief?" Percy replied with a smirk. He could already feel his cock harden as he looked her over. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and some leggings which overall made her look hot.

"Hmmmm yeah. I've been horny for so long and all this mess after the war has had me busy with a lot of work and no time for myself. I was hoping you could give me some attention," Reyna replied, her eyes glinting with mischief as she eyed the tent in his shorts.

Percy didn't reply, letting his hands answer for him. He pulled her in for a kiss as his hands slipped under her t-shirt. She was wearing a bra, but that would change in a few minutes. He broke the kiss to take off his shirt, allowing his 8 pack to be in the spotlight. Reyna countered by removing her t-shirt and started tracing his abs sensually making Percy shiver with pleasure. Reyna went on her knees, pulling down Percy's shorts along with her. Percy's 8 inch cock sprang out, slapping her in the face.

Reyna giggled as she started stroking him making Percy groan in pleasure. His knees started getting weak as Reyna kept pleasuring him. Reyna licked her lips in anticipation for what was next. She kissed the tip of Percy's dick, making him moan out loud as she then engulfed him in her mouth. She managed to take all 8 inches in one go, having lots of practise before from blowing Percy in the past.

Percy kept letting out small moans as Reyna kept up her amazing blowjob. He knew he wouldn't last long as Reyna had become an expert over time from blowing him. She knew exactly how to keep him in check. She may be the one on her knees but there was no denying that she was the one in control at the moment.

Reyna kept up her blowjob until she felt Percy tense up. She immediately took her mouth off his dick and started pumping it, aiming it on her chest. Percy felt himself climax and let loose strings of cum all over her tits and on her face. Reyna smiled to herself as she licked off the cum off her face.

Percy wasted no time grabbing her and putting her on the table next to them. Reyna shuddered as her exposed breasts felt the coldness of the table. Perc grabbed her hips roughly, leaving marks there. He took off her leggings, flinging them to God knows where and with a single thrust slammed into her warm pussy.

Reyna let out a large moan as Percy attacked her from behind. She had nothing to grab onto so she just clenched her fists as Percy repeatedly took her. His hands went to her hair as he yanked her roughly every now and then, making Reyna grunt; but she didn't mind.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Reyna hissed as Percy started to thrust faster into her.

"That's it Reyna. All you want to is fuck all day you little slut. Keep taking my dick you little whore!" Percy let out.

He let go of her hair only to reappear at her throat. At this point, Reyna was seeing the heavens above as she gasped in pleasure and pain. Percy stopped for a moment to grab her and push her onto her bed as he continued to plow her this time grabbing her tits, enjoying the softness of those globes.

Reyna was a moaning mess as Percy kept assaulting her. He knew he felt another climax coming. Without warning, he let out all of his cum inside her, relishing the feeling of her tight vagina taking in all of his cum.

Reyna didn't say anything for a few minutes as she recovered.

"Well that was amazing" Percy laughed

"Don't think we're done yet!" Reyna replied

* * *

**Ok, so the reason I haven't updated in a while is because I just got back out of holiday season and back to my work life and it has taken me a week to adjust back into it. As a result I still wanted to write a chapter but didn't have enough time to make it long enough unfortunately. I should be able to release one this Saturday and this time I'll make sure it is at least 2000 words.**

**Also willcraftNex:  
I totally do get your point. I'll make sure I get the next chapter to be at least 2000 words, if not more!**

**Sorry for the short chapter once again but please review and let me know of any pairing you would like.**

**Arc1234**


End file.
